


Countdown

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Masturbation, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Sex Games, Sub Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Just because Harry is currently away on business doesn't mean Draco isn't still his perfect pet. A fire call is all they need to play their game and Harry has one in particular he wants to play. Draco both loves and loathes 'Countdown' but the chance to win isn't something he can pass up. Let the countdown begin, ten, nine, eight...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 254





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> I started this months ago and it was abandoned in my wips folder until my little sister mentioned that she wanted something smutty and kinky. Your wish has been granted.
> 
> Also I take no credit for this game, that honour goes to my sadistic Sir and his evil little mind.

Draco sighed as he climbed the stairs; missing the one that creaked out of habit, not even aware anymore of doing it after so many years. As he reached the landing he turned left and paused in the doorway of the bedroom, the bed still made from this morning with the covers smooth and tucked it.

For only a second his heart stuttered as a swarm of memories returned. How many times had he stood here looking at the empty side where Harry slept? He’d never said anything, quietly fretting inside while he wondered if he would get an emergency call to St. Mungo or worse the Auror Department’s morgue.

Closing his eyes he took a calming breath and fought down the ghost of panic, this wasn’t the same as those times. Harry wasn’t out chasing down a dangerous criminal; his days of field work over now he had been promoted. Draco had joked that it meant Harry had more political sway but in truth he had simply been relieved, there had been too many close calls over the years.

Harry wasn’t a fool and he likely knew how Draco felt which is why he had accepted the role of Head Auror, purely for his sake. It was an unspoken understanding between them, the only thing that they had never discussed. It was one of the rules that their jobs were separate from the game they played. Something they both needed for things to work since it left them both free to pursue their own ambitions and keep up appearances for those that cared about such things, mostly his family, but at home things were a little different.

The traces of worry shifted to nervous expectation as Draco entered the room, his eyes going to the clock on the wall. Each tick moved the hands closer to the allotted time, the one that had been written in Harry’s hand on the note that had been delivered that morning. It had consumed his thoughts all day and his concentration had suffered from the distraction it caused. A few words, one sentence and Harry could twist him into anything he wanted.

He pulled the note from his pocket, his eyes tracing the words one more time.

_Be ready to play, 9pm, don’t keep me waiting Pet._

A shiver rippled down Draco’s spine, his cock stirring as his mind wondered exactly what Harry had planned when he was so far away, stuck in a hotel room in America’s wizarding district.

Harry had been sent there for a meeting to arrange better communication between the Auror departments, a deal predicted to take at least a week to organise thanks to policies and differences in opinions. After three days, Draco was finding it hard not to miss Harry and the letter had been an unexpected but grateful reconnection between them. He would rather have Harry here but just knowing that he had been in Harry’s thoughts offered comfort and he knew that once Harry returned he would likely end up locked up in their bedroom for several hours. Harry would insure that Draco knew how much he had been missed and that no matter what Draco still belonged completely to Harry.

Lost in thought Draco shook himself out of his musings, aware that he needed to move quickly as he only had a few minutes left until nine. With care he placed the note into his bedside drawer and then began undressing, he started with his shirt and after unbuttoning it he let it slip off his shoulders. He managed to catch it on the tip of his fingers before it fell to the floor and he threw it into the wash basket in the corner. His trousers and socks following a moment later, ready to be washed tomorrow after his shift had finished.

He paused when he reached his underwear, the black boxers the only barrier left and he dithered for a moment over whether to leave them in place or not. Harry had said to be ready to play and that usually meant only one thing.

Hooking his thumbs into the elastic he tugged them down, the cool air on his cock failed to dampen the low pool of desire in his stomach and, in fact, only ignited it further. Dropping them into the basket he looked around the empty room, wondering what to do next. Harry was usually clearer with his instructions but then again he was also usually here. Standing by the window, his arms crossed as he watched Draco remove each piece of clothing, his green eyes devouring every inch of skin as it was exposed.

A cascade of goosebumps spread over Draco’s skin and he glanced at the bed, the cuffs on the headboard a permanent fixture. Draco wrapped a hand around his wrist as he gazed at them, the gentle pressure nothing compared to the sensation of being trapped in the leather straps. Harry hovering over him as he twisted on the sheets, words of need dropping from his lips as Draco begged to be touched.

The flare of the fireplace distracted Draco once again from the thoughts in his head, though not before his cock had begun to fill, growing harder so that it rose from the nest of curls to point forward.

“Pet?”

The sound of Harry’s voice flipped a switch inside Draco and his knees buckled as he sunk to the floor and crawled over to the flickering flames. Draco sat back on his hunches as he studied Harry’s face in the glowing embers, the colours wrong but the expression familiar. Just the comfort of having Harry nearby pulled the corner of his mouth up.

“Harry,” Draco whispered back, his hands moving to the base of his spine as he lowered his head an inch and added, “Sir.”

“My gorgeous Pet, you are a sight for sore eyes and what a sight. I’m sure you’ve grown lovelier while I’ve been away.”

Draco felt his cheeks heat and his smile stretched a little wider, the praise like water to a man dying of thirst.

“I miss you,” Draco said, he hadn’t been giving permission to talk but Harry also hadn’t forbidden it either. It was the only rule that had some flexibility unlike the one that had forced Draco to his knees in seconds at hearing Harry’s voice calling him Pet.

“I miss you too and I have good news. It looks like I might be home in just a few more days, Saturday at the latest which is earlier than planned.”

Draco’s eyes lifted, meeting Harry’s and matching the expression of joy on the others face.

“That doesn’t mean I have any intention of waiting that long to have a bit of fun with you however,” Harry said, as his eyes roamed downward and settled between Draco’s spread legs. His cock had softened slightly but under Harry’s gaze soon stirred back to life, bringing with it the desire to be touched, kissed, and fucked.

“Have you been good while I was away?”

Draco nodded a small whine in the back of his throat as he remembered waking up alone this morning with only fragments of a divine dream and an erection. He’d rolled over and held on to Harry’s pillow, fingers digging into the soft down as he fought off his need to deal with the problem.

“Good boy, you don’t want to know what I thought about doing to you if you hadn’t behaved or maybe you do.”

There was a deepness to Harry’s voice as he spoke, something sinful that reached his eyes and even through the fire Draco could see the way they shone with lust.

“My teeth biting down on those pretty nipples, turning them red and sore and they wouldn’t be the only thing throbbing with pain once I was finished with you. Why don’t you give them a little pinch Pet, I’m sure they’ve missed me too and the attention I give them?”

Harry posed it as a question but Draco knew it was a command, his hands moving without real thought until he had his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. The burst of pain as he pinched making his mouth open as he gasped. He didn’t know if they were more sensitive because of Harry’s absence or the fact he was doing it to himself. His mind already wondering what else Harry would ask him to do and his cock twitched with anticipation.

“Hmm, very nice but a little harder Pet, add a twist.”

Draco complied, tighten his grip and rotating his wrists, the sharper sting forcing his brows together as his eyes squeezed shut and he grimaced. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it, the pain sparking pleasure and when he let go a wave of relief washed over him making him moan until he pinched once more, opening his eyes to a slit he locked them with Harry who greedily watched on.

Harry licked his lip and Draco wished he could feel that tongue dancing over his sensitive skin before his sharp teeth nipped at it. He whimpered, a needy noise that conveyed better than words his wants.

“I know Pet, Merlin I want to be there with you. Pushing you to the floor and holding you down as I ravish you. I want to eat you all up. I want to taste your pleas and swallow them, with the scent of your desperation in my nose, it’s my favourite perfume. The only thing better is the flutter of your hole around my tongue, a tease and the sweetest of temptations.”

Draco bit his lip but it didn’t hold back his groan, he wanted all Harry spoke of and more. Wanted to be captured, pinned, owned and dominated by Harry. Ever since the first time they had played Draco had craved more, so that what had started as Harry threatening the use of his handcuffs in the bedroom had evolved into the game they played now.

Perhaps game was the wrong word, but it’s the term they used and they both knew the rules. The limits set out in long talks and the risks lessened by consensual understanding and a safeword.

“So pretty my Pet, love the sounds you make, the feel of them breathed onto my skin as I take you. If only you could see what you look like right now, your nipples as red as cherries and your cock begging for my attention. Are you dripping yet Pet? Check for me.”

Draco released one nipple, whimpering as more blood rushed to the sore flesh increasing the sting from his tormenting fingers. As he wrapped his hand around his cock another low moan passed his lips, normally such a simple touch wouldn’t have him this much of a mess. However Harry had been gone for days and the night before he left he’d fucked Draco. As he had filled Draco’s arse with come he had kept his hand tight around Draco’s cock to prevent his release.

Still panting from his own orgasm Harry had leaned down and breathed into his ear, “not this time Pet.” He’d then laid out the rules for Draco while he was on his trip, no orgasms, no touching except when he went to bed. then he could touch, but only to edge himself without release which left him horny and restless until sleep finally sweep him away into delicious fantasies.

Using his thumb Draco gently brushed it over the tip of his cock, collecting his precum on the digit and sending a shock of bliss through his system.

“Are you dripping Pet?” Harry asked again.

“Yesss,” Draco hissed. It would be so easy to move his hand and let it slid along his cock, his hips eager to trust into the loose grip.

“I love the way you taste, the slight bitterness on my tongue as I lick your lovely cock. Hmm, why don’t you taste it for me Pet, tell me how good it is?”

Draco reluctantly removed his hand from his cock, ignoring the way it twitched to return to his palm and lifted his hand to his mouth. Sticking out his tongue he swiped the precum from his thumb while his other hand continued to pinch his nipple, slightly softer than before now the flesh was growing sore.

As Harry had said it was slightly bitter and slightly different from how Harry’s come tasted. A tiny bit sweeter and he licked over his thumb again cleaning it completely.

“Good boy, how does it taste?”

“Good, Sir, sort of sweet but bitter. Miss your taste Sir,” Draco added his eyes on the flame and wishing that he could lean forward and kiss Harry. The pressure of lips and the slide of tongues, one of a hundred little things he missed, like Harry’s hand playing with his hair or arms wrapping around him as he made them coffee in the morning.

“I promise Pet; the moment I get back and have you alone you’ll get your taste. I adore your mouth and your kisses. The softness of your lips and the warm wetness of your tongue as it slides over mine or caresses my cock. Show me how good you are with your mouth, suck on your fingers, and get them wet Pet while you use your other hand to stroke your cock, nice and slow.”

Draco hummed as he finally stopped playing with his nipple, his hand running lightly and slowly down to his stomach before wrapping around his throbbing cock. Following Harry’s demand he stroked his cock slowly, keeping his hand loose, only allowing himself the smallest amount of friction. Even as he did that he began to suck on the first and second fingers of his other hand, praying that he was correct about why Harry had asked him to get them wet.

His mouth flooded with saliva as his mind supplied him with visions of Harry’s finger slipping into his mouth slicking it up before he used it to tease his hole.

He keep his eyes on Harry in the fire as he slid the two fingers into his mouth, opening it wide so Harry could see his tongue twisting over the digits and covering them in spit. He could feel a trickle of saliva running down his chin but being messy wasn’t a concern when his cock was aching and the fingers in his mouth were dripping in warm wetness making his hole flutter just waiting for permission.

“Fuck that’s hot; I could get off just watching you tease yourself. I’m close right now,” Harry told him and Draco moaned as Harry’s eyes shut for a moment and his mouth opened letting out a deep groan.

Draco knew Harry was also touching himself, knew he was getting off on controlling Draco’s actions. He wished he could watch too; see Harry’s hand stroking his thick cock. Was he using lube? Was he imagining that his fist was Draco’s hole as he fucked into his own hand.

Draco’s own hand tightened around his cock and his strokes sped up spurred on by the expression of enjoyment on Harry’s face.

“No Pet, keep it slow. You still don’t have permission to come. In fact, no more touching your cock for now.”

Draco pulled his hand away as if he had been burned, Harry’s words law when he was in this state and his own needs became second to doing as he was told.

Harry smiled and Draco would have returned it except he still had his fingers in his mouth, the spit running down his chin now dripping onto his chest and a second later a drop landed on his cock as he leaned forward an inch.

Harry’s breath was uneven as he gave his next command, further proof that he was close to his own release while Draco was forced to wait. Pets need permission but Harry could have wanked everyday he had been gone, finding his release safe in the knowledge that Draco needed his word before he could experience the same joy.

“Turn around Pet; I want to see that perky arse, the one that belongs to me.”

Draco didn’t even try and deny it; Harry owns all of him but mostly his arse. It’s very rare that Harry let him put anything inside himself, not even a finger so the unspoken promise in the air as he wet his fingers was a potent tease.

Shifting on his knees and keeping his fingers in his mouth Draco turned, bracing himself on his free hand as he bent forward, displaying himself to the flickering flames and Harry’s burning gaze.

“You’ll be so tight when I get back, have you missed the stretch, the feeling of my fingers or tongue opening you up before sinking my cock inside you?”

“Yes,” Draco mumbled around his fingers.

“Poor little Pet, neglected in my absence but I’ll look after you. Go on and use those fingers you’ve been getting all wet for me. Just one to start with.”

Draco removed the fingers from his mouth, the spit dripping onto the wooden floor as he reached back, the wet tip circling his hole once, twice before he pushed on the furrowed skin feeling it give and open to his probe.

He slid the very tip in, the nerves reacting instantly to the sensation of dampness and pressure. He couldn’t have stopped the desperate reedy whine that he made even if he had been gagged. He needed this, anything to fill the empty space.

His fingers were a little slimmer than Harry’s which meant that he was able to slip it deeper without much effort but the stretch was less, the usual mild burn missing. Once he had managed to get past the second knuckle he drew his finger back out before pushing it forward. The friction on his opening sending pleasure through him but at this angle he wouldn’t be able to reach his prostrate. Instead he focused on the slid of his finger on the sensitive rim, twisting to create a small, uncomfortable, but arousing burn.

“Perfect Pet, you’re so greedy to be filled. I bet your finger isn’t enough is it? How much do you want more or are you simply wishing it was my cock buried deep inside you reaching the places you can’t?”

“I do wish that, wish you were here Sir,” Draco panted out, as he stabbed his finger as far as he could, unable to hit the bundle of nerves that made his brain go fuzzy and curled his toes.

“Add another finger, stretch yourself for me. Imagine it’s me, getting you ready to be fucked. I’d twist your hair in my hand and use it to pull you onto my cock, sink slowly into the warm heat of your body. We fit together so perfectly don’t we Pet; you were made to be fucked by me.”

“Yes Sir,” Draco said in agreement as he pulled his finger free and then pushed back in with two. It was harder this time, the spit drying and increasing the burn but, fuck, it felt good to feel fuller and experience the stretch of being penetrated.

“Add a bit of lube, you should know the spell by now and I’m sure you’re still clear headed enough to cast it wandlessly.”

Draco mumbled the spell and a second later his fingers slid in easier, coated in magically created lube. It wasn’t as good as the muggle stuff but served its purpose slicking his passage and easing the way for his fingers.

“It’s a shame I can’t see your face. I’m sure there is a flush on your cheeks and tears gathering in your eyes as you get more frustrated, becoming lost in the need to find pleasure. I bet your mouth is hanging open and you’ve closed your eyes. I can hear your desperation in the stutter of your breaths and those soft noises of need.”

Draco blinked open his eyes, pushing back the dampness collecting in them before they could fall and closed his mouth cutting off his air, the oxygen never seeming to reach his lungs as he gasped and moaned.

He hated and loved that Harry knew him so well, knew what his words did to him and now completely devoted Draco was to him. He sucked in another breath and lifted his head from where it had been hanging down as the arousal in his stomach built higher with each thrust of his fingers. A single touch on his cock right at this moment and he’d come.

“You’re close, aren’t you Pet? I think you might be enjoying yourself a little too much without me. Are you really that desperate that you could come from a few fingers in that greedy hole?”

With his mind spinning it was getting hard for Draco to concentrate on Harry’s words but he tried to focus and work out if he needed to answer the question or if it had been rhetorical. Surely Harry was aware of how much Draco desired to finally come after the constant edging and the recent teasing.

“Yes, Sir. Please, please, please.”

“Please what Pet?”

“Need to come.”

“Hmm, I’m sure you do and are you going to ask me for it?”

“Please Sir, I need to come.”

Harry’s chuckle swum around Draco’s head as his arm gave out dropping him onto his forearm and pushing his arse higher and lessening his reach so that his fingers couldn’t get as deep.

“That’s still a statement, not a request. Either way my answer is no, I’ve only just started playing with you and haven’t even come myself…yet. Now I want to see your beautiful face again so remove your fingers and turn back around.”

Draco’s fingers slipped from his hole, the rim fluttering at their absence and tingling with the ghost of the sensation of them which pulled a moan from Draco as he shifted once more on his knees. They were getting sore from the hard floor but the discomfort was a distance concern compared to the pain of his swollen cock. The tip red and glistening with precum now as it seeped from the slit.

“There’s my pretty Pet, look at you. Your nipples are still red and match your cheeks." Harry titled his head as he studied Draco's face. His hands once more held behind his back and crossed at the wrists as he gulped in air to calm his heart.

“Are those teeth marks in your lip a sign that you’ve been holding back on me. You know better than that Pet, let me hear you.”

Draco whimpered before it turned into a groan, building as he tried to keep still and prevent himself rocking his hips for what relief it could give him. Curling his hands into fists he blinked back tears once more and met Harry’s gaze.

“Please Sir, please may I come,” he pleaded.

Harry smiled, pure mischief in the curve of his lip and it caused Draco to swallow nervously.

“Soon Pet, first talk to me, tell me everything going through your head right now. All those things you wish I could do to you.”

Draco felt his cheeks flush, the idea of describing the dirty thoughts in his head flooding his face with blood. He hated talking about these things, expressing them in words, because it was always so hard to find the right ones and explain clearly all the naughty things he wanted Harry to do to him. It’s something they had been working on for years, ever since they started their game but the wave of embarrassment had never lessened. Draco took a deep breath as his eyes fell shut, the distance needed to begin and he wondered how long Harry would allow him that reprieve.

“I...I feel too hot, my skin too tight and full of energy.”

A shiver raced down Draco’s spine at the slight chill of the room against his heated skin that bombarded him now he was focusing on it.

“I can feel the coldness of the lube, the slickness of it between my arse cheeks, the lingering feeling of my fingers. They weren’t enough, I wanted more, wanted to feel your fingers, your cock deep inside me.”

Draco stopped speaking, the emptiness he felt just inches from his hands and it would be so easy to slip his hand lower, and Harry wouldn’t even be able to see it from this angle. He didn’t try, tightening his fists because he knew that if he broke the rules then the punishment would be ten times worse than his current discomfort.

“I agree Pet. I can never get enough of fucking you, how your muscles tighten and relax around me as you wither on the bed. Keep going, tell me more.”

Harry’s voice was becoming breathy again and even with his brain full of fog Draco could work out why. The realisation that Harry was getting him to talk him to his orgasm lessened his nervousness, and spurred on Draco pushing aside the butterflies in his stomach and continued.

“Love the way you fuck me, your hand tangled in my hair or digging into my hips. I want the bruises that they leave behind and the teeth marks on my throat. I love it when you mark me Sir, love being yours. I wish I could kiss you, wished you were here so that I could make you feel good. I miss the ache in my jaw as I take you in my mouth, the taste of you on my tongue and the pressure in my throat. My lungs burning for air but only wanting you to fill me more.”

Draco’s eyes had snapped open as he spoke, landing on Harry’s half closed ones as he groaned and panted.

“I want to feel you pin me down, your tight grip on my body as you fill me. I don’t care how, my mouth, my arse, your come trickling down my thighs, my throat or my face. I’d do anything you asked of me Sir, beg for the flogger or cane and even crawl across the floor blindfolded. I’d plead for you to use me, fuck me.”

Harry’s eyes finally shut, squeezed tightly as he groaned and Draco felt his own cock throb, a sympathetic response to the knowledge that Harry had come.

He bit down on his lip falling silent as Harry rode out the wave of his release before he looked at Draco once more with a small smile.

“I’ll be sure to remember some of that for when I return. I could listen to you talk all night my Pet, weaving your fantasies into realities but it’s getting late and we both need sleep.”

Draco tried not to let the disappointment show on his face, his cock still hard between his legs and hopeful for attention that would once again be denied. Harry must have picked up on his mood and Draco only just managed to prevent himself from glaring and growling when Harry laughed.

“Don’t look so sulky Pet, even I’m not cruel enough to leave you in this state. You’ve behaved so well don’t spoil it now or you won’t get your reward.”

Draco’s ears perked up at the word reward, some of his frustration seeped away as his expression softened and he turned a pleading look onto Harry.

“My lovely Pet, doing everything I asked of you and I know how hard some of it was.” Harry’s eyes dropped to look at Draco’s cock as he spoke before moving back up to his face. “So one more game before bedtime. Let’s play Countdown, three tries or you lose the chance to come tonight and have to wait until I get home on Saturday.”

Draco’s lip curled for a second before he managed to school his expression. He hated Countdown, an evil little game that Harry had created to drive him crazy but no matter how much he loathed it the rush was too good for him to ever ask Harry to stop making him play it.

Honestly, three tries was generous of Harry and in his current state Draco doubted he’d need more than one so long as Harry played fair. Left with little choice other than his safeword Draco gave a nod as a single soft word slipping from his lips, “Please.”

“Ok, Pet. Ready?”

Draco nodded once again, anticipation building along with arousal at the promise of having his release in reach.

“One hand only, conjure some lube and don’t forget when I say stop, you will stop Pet.”

“Yes Sir,” Draco replied, the brief reminder of the rules unneeded and purely to draw out the game and increase the tension already thrumming under his skin.

“Ten,” Harry said and Draco’s eyes widened with shock before he drew a hand forward and gripped his cock in his fist, lips moving as he rushed out the spell to create lube.

“Nine.”

Draco groaned as Harry continued to count, faster than usual, as his hand flew over his cock. The sudden friction almost too much after being denied but he pushed through it knowing that his orgasm was growing closer.

“Eight, eyes open and spread your legs a little more.”

Draco bit his lip as he forced his eyes to open, the tears gathering in them refusing to be held back again when he had to pause for a second in order to adjust his position. Even that tiny stop pulled him back from the edge and he once more began to stroke his cock, chasing release.

“Seven, six, five,” Harry said one after the other without a break.

The first tear fell, rolling down his cheek as Draco realised he wouldn’t have enough time and that was exactly what Harry wanted. It was only desperate need and hope that kept his hand moving, his balls tightening as his eyes fluttered and released more tears. The trails tickled his cheek and once again distracted him from his goal. He used his tongue to lick away the salty liquid as Harry spoke out again.

“Four, three, two, one….stop.”

Draco’s groan turned to a sob as his hand clenched and stopped at the base of his cock even as it throbbed and twitched, his orgasm ebbing away slowly. He panted, sucking in air as he looked at Harry through watery eyes.

“That’s one strike, two more to go. Do you think you can win Pet? Maybe you don’t want it enough?”

“I...I want it Sir, please, please.”

Draco didn’t know what he was saying, his need to finally orgasm stealing what little sense he had left.

“Deep breaths Pet, take a minute to calm down and you can try again.”

Draco whimpered at Harry’s gentle tone, his reassurance that he still might be allowed to fall over the edge into blissful oblivion.

“Now, let’s start again. Ready? Ten.”

Slightly more prepared this time Draco began the moment the number left Harry’s mouth, his hand moving and twisting over his cock, not even bothering to tease himself by running his thumb over the sensitive head. His only goal was to come and do so before Harry finished counting down.

“Nine, eight.”

Draco moaned as he battled to push himself over the edge, the stop and start of the game leaving his senses scrabbled. It was the most wonderful and cruellest of games, being close to the finish line but knowing that any moment Harry could pull the rug out from under him and say stop. The thrill and fear actually aiding him in his desperation.

“Seven, six, five, four.”

A collection of gasps escape Draco’s mouth as he remembered to breath, sucking down oxygen until it got trapped once more in his chest and his head fell back while his eyes shut.

“Look at me, Pet,” Harry snapped and pulled Draco back from the edge with the sharpness of his tone, his orgasm slipping out of reach once more.

“Three, two, one, stop.”

Barely having a chance to chase after his release once more Draco releases his cock, just gripping it was too much at the moment, as the pain of being held on the brink for so long began to grow.

“So close, I do love the way you bare your neck just before you fall. It’s like an offering, a plea for me to sink my teeth into the flesh and give you that last tiny push.”

Draco whined, Harry wasn’t wrong; the sharpness of teeth at that point always set him off into a roaring orgasm that left him floating for an hour afterward.

“Last chance Pet, how much do you want it, honestly just how close to losing your mind are you?”

Draco took a moment to answer, aware that Harry was checking in and he had to be truthful in his response so he breathed and thought. He was desperate to come, his cock close to being too painful to touch from sensitivity and his mind was a little confused, leaving sub space a possible, if unlikely, option. Without Harry here to take care of him he didn’t relish the idea of floating alone for more than a few minutes.

It wasn’t difficult considering all that, for Draco to understand and accept he was close to his limit but he was confident he could finish their game however it ended.

“I’m close, sir.”

“How bad?” Harry’s voice was gentle but firm, the relaxed teasing replaced with a more serious undercurrent.

“Reaching my limits but still able to continue playing.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he studied Draco’s face, checking for any sign of deception. They had been together long enough that Draco couldn’t get anything past Harry, not if he was paying attention.

“Ok, last chance Pet.”

Draco nodded, the break in play to check in had drawn him even further from his orgasm but it was the rest he had needed to clear his head slightly from a fog of lust.

“Ten.”

Draco lifted his hand, wrapped it around his cock and let out a moan at the first slide of flesh on flesh.

“Shut your eyes; imagine it’s my hand on you.”

Draco followed the instruction, his mind bombarding him with hundreds of memories of Harry’s hand on him. Larger than his own and warmer, Harry’s hands were always hot and Draco’s wasn’t that dissimilar as it moved over his cock and the friction created heat.

“Nine. If I was there I’d capture your lips, stealing more air from you while you pant and moan.”

A moan slipped pass his lips, the muscles in his stomach twisting tight as he got closer to the edge.

“Eight. My darling, you look wanton, your body bared to me and the rapture on your face a sirens call of desire.”

His eyes opened a fraction and Draco looked at Harry through the gap, his mouth dry and breaths uneven as his heart raced in his chest and his hand kept stroking over his cock. Each touch driving him closer and closer, _so close._

“Seven, six. So gorgeous, I never want to forget how you look right now. I think I’ll save this memory, bottle it in a little glass vial and show it to you so you can see how beautiful you look.”

Draco gave up keeping his eyes open, his mind going blank until the only thing that mattered was the sound of Harry’s voice and his hand moving faster, _just a little more_ , he thought as his jaw clenched.

“Five, four. Come on Pet, come for me. I love watching you fall apart.”

The edge was close, the heat spreading through his body, drawing muscles tight like a spring about to be released in one burst of energy. Draco’s head dropped back once more, as he held his breath.

“Three….two……one.”

As the last number escaped Harry’s mouth Draco came, the air forced from his lungs in a low long moan as the spring snapped. All the built up energy released in a second as ropes of come decorated the floor between Draco and the fireplace, hitting the wooden floor.

Draco’s hand dropped to his side, but other than that he didn’t move. He concentrated on breathing, on the tingles of pleasure that continued to dance over his skin and through his blood. The pulse in his cock as it twitched once more before it settle and slowly began to soften. Harry didn’t speak again, not until Draco recovered and his mind cleared enough for him to open his eyes.

“Hey Pet, feel better?”

A gently hum was Draco’s only answer along with a smile.

“Are you floating or high?”

“Floaty, but I’m ok. Tired.”

A flicker of something crossed Harry’s face but it was gone a second later and Draco couldn’t work out what it had been or if it was only a trick of the dancing flames.

“I know Pet. You did so well, just perfect. I love you so much, you know that right?”

“Uh huh,” Draco mumbled before he yawned. The rush of oxygen waking his brain up a little more. “Love you too.”

“Just sit with me for a little while Draco, just a minute or two and then you can sleep.”

With a small smile Draco shifted getting more comfortable and waved his hand to clean away the come from the floor and lube from his body. The room suddenly much colder than before as he summoned a blanket to wrap around him. It wasn’t as good as wrapping around Harry and feeling the heat from his skin against his own. However that wasn’t an option.

“I’m fine Harry, I promise. Just tired and enjoying the after waves of a much needed orgasm.”

“Glad to hear you enjoyed yourself Pet and if you really are sure that you’re alright then get to bed. I’ll be home in a few days and you’ll need to be well rested for all the things I plan to do to you.”

“Yes Sir,” Draco said a hint of mockery in his tone before another yawn forced its way out.

“Cheeky Pet, go, off to bed.”

“Goodnight Harry,” Draco muttered as he lifted his hand and blew a kiss into the flames.

“Goodnight Draco, sweet dreams.”

Draco waited until Harry’s face vanished, the embers once again nothing but charred wood and then climbed to his feet and headed to the bed.

After having a sip of water he let the blanket fall and leaving it on the floor he crawled onto the mattress, tucking the covers in tight around him. Satisfied for the first time in days Draco drifted off to sleep in minutes, a small smile still tugging up the corners of his mouth as he dreamed of Harry’s return.


End file.
